FRENTE AL MURO
by ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS
Summary: ¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI DE ALGUNA MANERA SAGA VIERA LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA DE SU GEMELO ESTANDO ESTE FRENTE AL MURO DE LOS LAMENTOS?PASEN Y AVERÍGÜENLO. ES UN ONE-SHOT DEJEN REVIEWSITO PLEASE


**¡Hola a todos!, pues aquí les traigo otro fic de los gemelitos ^¬^, ya que se encuentra muy cercano el cumple de ambos al igual que el mío jejeje y pues lo publico de una vez porque para esas fechas andaré ocupada con proyectos de la escuela y no me va a dar chance, espero que sea del agrado de todos y please dejen un reviewsito por ahí, eso motiva mucho para inspirarme y continuar escribiendo. Y pues esta idea surgió viendo una de las ovas de la Saga de Hades y me quedé pensando en cuales serían los sentimientos de ambos hermanos en aquellos momentos frente al Muro de los Lamentos, no les adelanto más es mejor que lo lean. **

**Disclaimer.- Saint Seiya no me pertenece, solamente los uso para entrenerlos un rato con ideas locas. Todos los derechos al señor Masami Kurumada.**

**FRENTE AL MURO.**

En Giudecca se habían reunido por fin las doce Armaduras Doradas y ante la mirada expectativa de los ahí presentes, éstas se desprendieron y se ensamblaron en un halo de luz dorada que mientras se iba extinguiendo dejaba ver nuevamente a los siete Santos que ya habían muerto en batalla.

Los reencuentros no se hicieron esperar y mientras estos ocurrían, Saga de Géminis buscaba con la mirada a su gemelo quien debería estar ahí presente para demostrarle que realmente había cambiado y ahora luchaba por la justicia y por Athena. Al no verlo ahí intentó localizarlo mediante su cosmo en el Inframundo y al no sentirlo, empezó a llenarse de rabia contra él, pero, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo muy curioso que únicamente había visto una vez hace algún tiempo. La máscara de la Armadura de Géminis que se encontraba entre sus manos estaba llorando y la última vez que esto ocurrió fue cuando él había sido poseído por Ares y esa fue su forma para expresar su dolor. Y entonces por fin pudo sentir que el cosmo de su hermano no solo no se encontraba en el Inframundo, no podía sentirlo por ningún lado.

La única explicación que existía para ello es que Kanon estuviera muerto, su corazón le decía que esa era la causa pero su mente no quiso creer en ello. Aquella rabia que sintió momento antes poco a poco fue sustituida por un inmenso dolor que inundaba cada rincón de su ser. Muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente una y otra vez; ¿acaso murió peleando por Athena?, ¿cómo ocurrió?, ¿quién le dio muerte?; y, como si la Armadura sintiera sus penas y quisiera aclarar sus interrogantes emitió una leve resonancia y Saga sintió en ese momento como por su mente pasaban una serie sucesiva de imágenes.

_Kanon corría desesperadamente a través del Inframundo portando la Armadura Dorada de Géminis la cual originalmente fue de su hermano mayor. Se dirigía hacia Giudecca para reunirse con sus camaradas cuando de pronto sintió la resonancia de su armadura._

–_Este sonido, la Armadura de Géminis está respondiendo al llamado de las demás Armaduras Doradas, ¡Increíble! Eso quiere decir que debo apresurarme para ayudar a los demás Santos, no queda mucho tiempo – razonó Kanon antes de emprender de nueva cuenta su desesperada carrera pero, en su camino, se cruzó nuevamente el Kyoto de Hades, Radamanthis de Wyvern._

– _Vaya, así que estás huyendo de mi Kanon – le dijo al momento de alcanzarlo._

– _Ja, quería llevarte a donde encontrarás la muerte Radamanthis – le contestó de vuelta Kanon._

– _¿Qué dices? – cuestionó ofendido el Kyoto._

– _Pero escucha, antes de acabar contigo debo dejar que esta Armadura se dirija hacia otro lugar – y al momento de terminar de decir estas palabras, Kanon despojó de su cuerpo el Manto Sagrado de Géminis, el cual, se ensambló en su forma original y empezó a tomar rumbo hacia Giudecca._

– _¿Qué haces? – cuestionó Radamanthis viendo como la Armadura partía hacia otro lugar – ¿piensas combatir sin tu Armadura? – reclamó – ¿de qué rayos se trata esto?_

– _Hay un asunto de importancia que debe atender, se la regresaré a mi hermano – respondió Kanon sin inmutarse._

– _¿Qué cosa? – exclamó el juez._

– _Ahora llegó el momento, reúnete con las otras Armaduras – ordenó Kanon en viva voz – "Adiós Armadura de Géminis. Saga, ahora todo depende de ti, te lo encargo" – pensaba Kanon con nostalgia mientras observaba a la Armadura alejándose del lugar – bien, es hora de finalizar nuestro combate, ya nadie nos interrumpirá en esta ocasión, ¿estás listo Radamanthis? – retó Kanon._

– _Maldito, te arrepentirás por todo – respondió irritado._

– _Además, no necesito la Armadura de Géminis para eliminar a alguien tan insignificante – dijo el gemelo menos e tono arrogante._

– _¿Dices que pelear contra mí, con o sin tu imponente Armadura da lo mismo?, quiero verlo – le retó Radamanthis, quien sin perder el tiempo tomaba posición para lanzar su más temible ataque – Kanon, yo soy uno de los tres Jueces del Infierno, "¡GRAN CAUCIÓN!" – lanzó el Kyoto su ataque contra Kanon quien lo recibió de forma directa causándole gran daño y lanzándolo directo al suelo con un sonido sordo al momento de estrellarse – ¿qué te sucede? En verdad estás resultando ser un adversario decepcionante – le dijo a Kanon quien se pudo de pie para poder lanzar su ataque._

– _Toma esto – dijo Kanon mientras dirigía su puño hacia el Juez pero, este fue más rápido y lo sujetó por la muñeca ejerciendo presión para que no soltara fácilmente._

– _Dime, ¿a qué se debe?, ¿es por no tener tu Armadura para protegerte o porque estás cansado tras recibir loa ataques de Aiacos y los otros? Responde – exigió Radamanthis y con un movimiento mandó nuevamente a Kanon a estrellarse contra el suelo – ¿te das por vencido Kanon? Finalmente has entendido que tu poder es inferior ¿cierto? Es hora de que mueras, te aplastaré como el insecto que eres, no duraste ni siquiera un minuto en el combate – le dijo el Kyoto intentando humillarlo,_

– _Jaja – rio Kanon – no pienses que tienes la victoria Radamanthis – se burló un poco._

– _¿Qué dices? – le contestó de vuelta el Juez._

– _Ya oíste, ahora será tu turno – dijo Kanon intentando ponerse nuevamente de pie._

– _Iluso, es hora de que dejes de hablar, como castigo serás enviado al peor Infierno – dijo Radamanthis preparando de nueva cuenta su ataque, mientras que Kanon se arrastraba en el suelo buscando la mejor forma de contraatacar – ríndete Kanon "¡GRAN CAU…!" – intentó atacar el Juez, más este fue impedido ya que Kanon se posicionó a sus espaldas sujetándolo fuertemente – maldito – Kanon aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraban para alzar el vuelo llevándose con él al Kyoto._

– _Si he de morir será contigo Radamanthis._

– _Inútil, moriremos y no lograrás cumplir tu misión, todo será en vano – le increpó Radamanthis mientras ambos continuaban ascendiendo._

– _Mi misión ya está cumplida, ahora los doce Santos Dorados están reunidos en Giudecca._

– _¿Qué? – cuestionó un sorprendido Radamanthis._

– _El resto ya no está en mis manos, ahora puedo irme en paz con la satisfacción de que al final hice algo bueno por mis semejantes, llegó la hora, recibe mi "EXPLOSIÓN GALÁCTICA", no seremos más que polvo de estrellas Radamanthis._

– _Detente Kanon._

– _Es demasiado tarde para rogar por tu vida. Toma esto "¡EXPLOSIÓN …!"._

– "_¡GRAN CAU…!"._

– "_¡EXPLOSIÓN GALÁCTICA!" – finalmente Kanon pudo ejecutar su poderoso ataque, el cual embistió con toda su fuerza contra el Kyoto que sentía como su cuerpo era cubierto por explosiones doradas que fueron consumiéndolo junto con su Sapuri sin dejar rastro alguno del más temible de los tres Jueces. Kanon continuó elevándose mientras era cubierto por un haz de luz dorada._

– "_Athena, hermano" – fueron los últimos pensamientos de Kanon antes de desaparecer completamente_.

Un par de lágrimas cubrían el rostro del gemelo mayor mientras observaba el casco de su Armadura, con esto era más que claro que su hermano le había hablado con la verdad, con el corazón en la mano, él simplemente no lo creyó hasta que este se lo demostrara con hechos y ahora no podría expresarle lo orgulloso que se sentía de él, luchó con valor y convicción por la causa de Athena a costa de su propia vida. De pronto sintió como un aura cálida lo cubría.

– " Hermano" – escuchó Saga reconociendo la voz de su gemelo por lo cual giró su cabeza en varias direcciones sin poder localizar el origen de su voz – "hermano" – escuchó de nuevo su voz que aparentemente provenía de la misma Armadura de Géminis – "siempre estaré a tu lado Saga a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado y aunque mi cuerpo haya sido destruido en la batalla contra Radamanthis, mi alma, al igual que la tuya, sigue luchando para proteger a Athena, luchemos juntos gran hermano por la paz de este mundo, desde que éramos pequeños no te lo había vuelto a decir pero te quiero hermano mayor" – fue lo último que Saga pudo escuchar aún con lágrimas en sus ojos esmeraldas.

– "Ahora tengo dos razones para luchar Kanon para salvar a Athena y también para que tu sacrificio no haya sido en vano" – susurró Saga con la fe de que su hermano lo escuchara y dando un paso al frente se dirigió hacía sus camaradas – Tenemos que abrir el camino hacia los Campos Elíseos – fueron sus palabras aprobadas por al maestro de Libra. Ahora, debía enfrentar la última batalla junto a sus camaradas concentrando todo su cosmo en la flecha que Aioros dispararía hacía el Muro de los Lamentos para permitirles el paso a los Santos de la Esperanza, podía sentir dentro de sí mismo la energía de su gemelo, por primera y última vez lucharían juntos por la misma causa, salvar al mundo y a Athena.

**Como dato curioso les digo que los diálogos en la batalla Kanon-Radamanthis son los que usaron en el doblaje a español Latinoamérica jejeje. Bueno pues me despido de todos y espero sus reviews para saber su opinión, nada les cuesta solo le dan click aquí abajito jajaja me harían realmente feliz *_* y sería un gran regalo de cumple adelantado jajaja (1 de junio 100% Géminis ¿casualidad?). Espero poder actualizar muy pronto HISTORIA DE UNA DIOSA GUERRERA así que sin más que decir hasta la próxima, dejen review.**


End file.
